James Potter: The unknown story
by HughWeasley
Summary: You have all heard the usual James Potter story but I am gonna try something different. For the first time you are going to see a calm and composed James
1. Chapter 1 : James the precious Potter

James Potter: The unknown story

Chapter One: James the precious Potter

Many know James Potter as an arrogant, bully and toe rag but to his friends, James had been always loyal and friendly. He was a brave lad, he could go great distance to save his friends. His friends stayed with him through all times, bad or good. But he had a big concern, Lily Evans. The girl he was in love with, not just ordinary love but crazy love.

It all began with Snape, the bloody crooked want to be death eater Snivellus. He had crossed James' path far too much to his likeness. Now he stood between him and Lily, even though Lily had distanced herself from Snape after 'the incidence'. He was still a pain in the arse. James was now entering his sixth year, he was made the captain of the Gryffindor that means he had access to the Prefects' bathroom without the invisibility cloak.

It was on bright Saturday morning, James woke up early to the sound of birds chipping and the shaking of the whomping willow. James usually preferred to sleep till noon during the weekends but on this particular day, he felt like waking up and going for a walk. There is a side of James, only his close friends knew. Deep down James Potter was a caring and a loving person but he preferred not to show it to anyone. Now James Potter didn't expect a sleeping Lily Evans in the common room with a book lying across her chest. James stopped for a bit to stare at her beautiful green eyes. Her breathing was so peaceful. He went near her and leaned in to hear her breathing.

Suddenly, Lily woke up. "What the hell are you doing, Potter?" She asked startled.

James being a gentleman backed off immediately and mumbled something like your face looked so peaceful when you were sleeping.

Lily didn't quite catch it and asked."What did you say?" James turned away to leave, unable to answer her question for the first time since they met.

"Sometimes Potter, you are so weird. You are innocent one minute and arrogant at the next moment. I prefer the innocent James." She said collecting her book and climbing up the dorm stairs.

"Wait Evans. Oh no. "James screamed as he tried to climb the girls' dorm but it turned into slide and he was falling backwards.

"James, are you alright?" Lily asked as he landed on the floor with a loud thud. "I think so." James said getting up and massaging his head.

''Come on, let's go to the hospital wing." Lily said.

"Are you silly? Poppy will kill me if I visit for a scratch in my head." James replied adjusting his glasses and staring at green eyes.

"What?" Lily asked angrily as James kept staring at her.

"You have the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen." James replied mesmerized.

"Is that some lame pickup line you use to flatter girls?" Lily asked.

"No, I have never seen a girl with such beautiful green eyes." James said yet again staring at her eyes.

"Quit staring please and by the way what are you doing so early on a Saturday morning?" Lily asked him.

"I was going for a walk." James muttered, barely audible to Lily.

"What, the precious James Potter going for a walk?'' She asked controlling her laughter.

"Yes and would you care to join me?" James asked Lily all of a sudden.


	2. Chapter 2 : Love interrupted

Chapter two: Love interrupted.

Lily was surprised and looked at James for a minute and asked. "Are you trying to pull a prank on me again, are you Potter?"

James smiled at her and replied. "If I had the intention to pull a prank on you, I would have already done when you were asleep."

"So, you are really going for a walk?" She asked staring at him suspiciously.

"I swear on Sirius that I am just going for a walk." James replied, smiling at her.

"Oh no, I won't believe you. Swearing on Sirius doesn't count." She said smiling playfully.

"What about Dumbledore?" He asked

"It won't work." She replied.

"Minnie."

"Who is Minnie?"

"You don't know Minnie?"

"I swea… Oh my god, you mean Professor Mcgonagall?" She asked closing her mouth with her hand.

"Yeah, Minnie the great. Now will you believe me?" He asked with a smirk playing on his face.

"Alright, I believe you." She said as they began to walk out of the portrait hole.

"I have never seen a calm James Potter before, why have you changed suddenly?" She asked him.

"I have been always like this except when I pull a prank and exactly at that moment, you appear." James replied as they turned towards a corner and unlucky for them, Snape was there without his friends.

"Lily, what are you doing with this scumbag?" Snape asked shocked.

"None of your business, Snivellus." James retreated.

"Potter, no one asked your precious opinion." Snape fired back.

"Lily, shall we go or do you want to stay?" James asked calmly.

Lily was surprised with James' calmness. "Yeah, we shall go."

''Lily, don't believe him. He is not worth it." Snape said taking hold of Lily's hand.

"It is my wish and decision, I know whether he is worth or not. And by the way, he may be arrogant but he had never called a mudblood and never will." Lily fired back at him. For the first time in may be months, Lily had spoked about the incident involving Snape and James. James could see tears forming in her eyes. "Shall we go or do you want to stay?" Lily repeated James' question, shaking off Snape's hand and taking hold of James' hand. Now it was James' turn to be surprised.

James stared at Lily as they made their way together towards the lake, hand in hand like they were lovers except they weren't.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapters. The next chapter will be a bit long. Please Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3: The victim of Love

Chapter three: The victim of Love.

James could see tears in Lily's eyes as they reached the lake and sat down, her hand still holding his. It was early in the morning and they were just in time to see the sunrise, the whole lake was like orange juice. It was a magnificent site. James looked at Lily, who was now leaning against his shoulder and trying to control her tears.

"Are you alright?" James asked not looking at her as he was unable to comfort her.

"Yes, I am.'' She replied, wiping her tears with her hands but she didn't notice her running nose which made James laugh. "Hey, what are you laughing about?" She asked angrily.

"Nothing, nothing." James said trying to control his laughter.

"Come on." Lily said mucus threatening to enter her mouth as she playfully hit James' shoulder.

"Here, wipe your nose." James said conjuring a handkerchief and handing it to her.

"Thank you." She replied wiping her nose with the kerchief.

"Are you alright now?" He asked eyeing her carefully.

"I am okay I guess but we are sitting in the same spot where the incident took place." Lily replied, wiping her nose once again.

''Listen Evans, forgot the incident. It happened ages ago and Sni…Snape is not worth it." He said smiling at her.

''By the way when did you become so sensitive?" Lily asked trying to lighten up the mood.

"Well, a girl I know used to call me an arrogant, toe rag and bully. So I tried to change a bit. "James replied trying not to look at her.

"Potter, what madness is this. Is this some kind of a joke?" She asked him a little angrier at the moment thinking that he was lying.

"Lily." James murmured barely audible to her. "I am not the James you think I am." He said taking out the snitch from his pocket and playing with it, apparently he was nervous.

"Potter, stop fooling around and tell the truth." Lily demanded to him.

"What truth do you want, Lily?" He asked a little angrily as he turned scarlet.

"The truth about why you are acting weird, Potter." Lily replied equally angrier.

"Because I love you, Lily. Because I love you. He shouted, standing up all of a sudden and turning to leave.

"James, stop please. I never knew you loved me. I thought you were just fooling around to get into my pants. James, stop." Lily called out but James didn't stop, he continued walking towards the castle leaving Lily alone.

Lily closed her eyes and leaned against the tree, the very tree in which Severus had been hanged upside by James last year. The very tree where James and his friends sat when they were free, she could imagine James putting his hand through his hair, trying to make it straight every time Lily had crossed him. All of a sudden, Lily could imagine why James acted like a prat around her, jinxing people especially Severus. It was all because James Potter loved her. Like all ordinary boys, James Potter was also a victim of love.


	4. Chapter 4: The woman on top

Chapter four: The woman on top.

For the first time in more than five years, Lily and James barely spoke to each other after James confessing his love to Lily. They would at least yell at each other during their previous fights which led to James asking her out but this time James never spoke to her except when they were partners in potions, James would simply ask Lily to pass the ingredient or just nod if Lily asked a question. It is proving to be costly for the marauders especially Siruis since their leader had become reserved and pranks have gone down to almost zero except one or two played on Snivellus that too without the involvement of James. So one pleasant Friday evening once the classes got over, Sirius Black confronted Lily Evans in an empty corridor.

"Evans, we need to talk." Sirius said non-courteous way.

"What?" Lily asked mirroring his manner.

"You and James need to sort out your problems." Sirius said to her.

"What bothers you, Black?" She asked him, her hands crossed against her chest.

"Listen, I don't know what happened between you two but he has been not himself since last Saturday. I need to talk to him and sort out the problem; I want the old Jamsie boy back at all cost." Sirius almost threatened her.

Lily did take a step back, a little frightened because of his approach but she was a brave girl and wouldn't be intimidated by him. "It is none of your business, Black. I will or will not talk to him, it is my wish. Now, sod off." She said angrily, walking off ignoring his calls to come back and sort out the issue.

As Lily walked away from Sirius, her thoughts faded away to James. How he had been a gentleman to her this year. How he had been matured enough not to yell at her in the common room and ask her out. James had truly changed she thought; she was not concentrating on where she was going and bumped into someone as she turned into the corner.

"Bloody hell." James Potter screamed as she bumped into him. Their bodies collided and James being strong tried to stay on his feet but unfortunately he was unable to control himself, falling down followed by our heroine Lily Evans who fell exactly on top of him.

''I am sorry." Lily muttered as she fell on top of him.

"Can please get up?" James asked as he was uncomfortable, her breasts were crushed against him.

"Sorry." She apologized once again and tried to get up but their legs were tangled with each other, making her fall on top of him yet again.

"Evans, why are you being so clumsy?" James asked closing his eyes as her breasts crushed against him yet again.

"I am…I don't know…" She murmured unable to think what to do.

"Listen, we must get back before anyone sees us or else we will be in trouble." James stated.

"You are already in trouble, Mister." A voice called out.

"Please don't be Sirius, Please don't be Sirius." James muttered closing his eyes and Lily turning to look who it is. Merlin's beard it was Black. He had followed her and was watching the whole scene without making a noise.

"Get lost, Black." Lily said angrily at him.

"Yeah, I am going to leave you birds or should I say 'love birds' alone to continue doing whatever you want." Sirius said winking at her.

"Padfoot, it is not what you think it is." James muttered trying to get up.

"I know what is it but when I mention it to others, it will be my own version." Sirius Black said as if he was narrating a story.

"Black, I may have to kill you first." Lily said angrily getting up, resulting in yet another collusion making both James and Lily turn scarlet.

"Aren't you two sweet. I will let you two continue 'whatever' you were doing. Good day to you, Prongs and good day to you, the woman on top." Sirius said saluting them and turning to leave.

"Sirius, come back here immediately." James shouted but Sirius smiled to himself ignoring his shouts and continued walking towards the common room.

James looked at Lily, his eyes travelling down to her breasts and back to her face. Lily had noticed where he was looking and said."Oye, where are you looking at."

"Sorry." James said. "I think we must get up."

"You think?" She asked turning to the shade of red.

"Okay, on the count of three we get up together." James stated.

"Okay." She muttered.

"One, two, three." James counted as they both got up simultaneously. Lily was hugging James tightly afraid of falling down. James stood there not doing anything, waiting for Lily to realize the situation.

Lily came to her senses in few seconds and backed off immediately. She rushed off without muttering a word to James.

James stood there, staring at her swaying hips as she walked her away.


	5. Chapter 5 : Lily 'The Bad arse' Evans

Chapter four: Lily 'The Bad arse' Evans

The situation between James and Lily worsened, everyone in the school thought they were secretly dating, some even went further to say that they were found in the broom closets and empty classrooms. That some is not definitely Sirius Black, who is the reason for all this confusion. James had vowed to kill him but Remus Lupin being the good guy he was stopped James from hurting Sirius. But James and Sirius made up as usual but James had tried to make up with Lily but she refused even speak to him. She was not angry with him because it was not his fault, she was just ashamed at what happened and ashamed at what people thought happened.

Severus couldn't digest what was going on, so he decided to confront Lily.

"Lily, stop." Snape said blocking her way when she was making her way to her classes.

"What do you want, Sev?" Lily asked, not looking at him.

"Look at me, Lily." He said grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

"Get your hands off me." Lily shouted, shaking his hands off her shoulders and looking at him.

"You and Potter are a thing now?" He asked disgusted.

"None of your business, Severus." Lily said angrily.

"Tell me whether you are dating that git or not?" He asked, his voice trembling and his hands shaking.

"I already said it is none of your business.'' Lily retorted back at him.

"Lily, if you ever dated the git, I will kill you both." Snape said with a rage.

"I will kill you before you even think about it." James called from behind, pointing his wand towards Snape.

"Potter, no.'' Lily said rushing towards him.

Snape drew his wand exactly at the moment and casted a spell towards James but unfortunately Lily was in the way, the spell hitting her. Lily was lifted high in the air and was thrown few feet away from them. James rushed towards her as she fell down, her head hitting the floor. James immediately took her in his arms and carried her towards the hospital wing. Snape stood there watching them before turning away towards the Slytherin Common Room.

Lily woke up in the hospital bed and tried to remember where she was. The ceiling was definitely not the one in her home nor was it the one in the dormitory. She looked around to see a sleeping James Potter sitting on a chair at her bed side. She now realized that she was in the hospital wing and the event played before her, Snape had jinxed James but that was all she remembered. She didn't remember who brought to the hospital wing but with James on her bedside, it must have been him.

"You are awake and what the hell is Potter doing here?" Madam Pomfrey said as she made her way towards her bed.

"Please, Madam Pomfrey. He is asleep." Lily said pointing towards James.

''I never seen a student so stubborn." Pomfrey muttered to her.

"He is, isn't he?" Lily said smiling at the sleeping James.

"He persisted on staying with you. Even though I sent him to the dorm along with his friends, he found a way to come back as usual. He is a good friend." She whispered, handing a potion to her.

Lily smiled before drinking the green coloured potion. It tasted like mud but once she drank it, she fell asleep.

When Lily woke up again, James was not there. Madam Pomfrey must have sent him to the dorm. Lily sat up and leaned against the pillow just in time as Marlene and Alice came to see her.

"Lily, are you alright?" Marlene asked sitting next to her as Alice took the chair which was previously occupied by James.

''Pomfrey or Poppy as James would say didn't allow us to stay with you. James being James found a way to sneak past her and looked after you the whole night." Alice said smiling at her.

"I know. Last night when I woke up, he was here and he was sleeping. Pomfrey caught him but I asked her not to wake him up. Maybe she sent him away in the morning." Lily said imagining a stubborn James Potter being sent away.

"What a horrible git Snape is. He didn't even visit you." Marlene said disgusted.

Tears started to form in Lily's eyes.

"It's alright Lily, he is not worth it." Alice said getting up from her chair and patting Lily's shoulder.

"Don't cry for that prat." Marlene said.

"Do you want me to jinx him?" A voice called out, all three girls turned to see James Potter standing near the bed, his hands folded against his chest.

''James, don't." Marlene said, rushing towards him and hugging him. Marlene and James had a special bond none of the other girls shared with him.

"Yeah James, he is not worth it." Alice said standing next to him and patting his shoulders.

James ruffled Marlene's hair and smiled at Alice before heading towards Lily.

Lily's eyes were still filled with tears and once James went near her, she hugged him tightly.

James handed his handkerchief again to her.

"Oh, bloody hell." She said wiping her nose with the kerchief and closing her eyes ashamed.

''Does Lily Evans swear a lot?" He asked looking at her as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Yeah, she does if she is angry." She replied mouthing a swear word to him.

"Oh my, you are a bad arse." He replied, closing his mouth with his hand.

"Well, the marauders are not the only who can boss around here." Lily said with a pride in her voice.

James suddenly let her go, surprising Lily. "Lily Evans, would like to join the marauders' army?" He asked.

Marlene and Alive stood there, eagerly waiting for Lily to answer.

"What the hell, Potter. You are asking me to do things that I was against for five years?" Lily asked standing up with her hands in her hips.

"Well, not all those things but just basic prank stuffs." He replied a little scared of her.

Lily though a lot and replied. "Will I land in detention?" She asked.

James couldn't believe the fact that she was considering his offer. "Well, only if you are caught but be assured we don't get caught that often. Only once in ten times." He replied, waiting for her reply.

"Well what the hell, I am in." Lily said smiling and winking at him.

Marlene and Alice hugged each other with tears in their eyes, seeing Lily and James bond.

"That means we need to arrange a swearing in ceremony for you." He said happily.

"Swearing in ceremony, are you crazy?" She asked.

"Well, we decided that any new joiners should take an oath and will have a swearing in ceremony." James said seriously.

"An oath? What is the oath about? Pranking Severus Snape?" Lily asked playfully.

"No, not at all. Just you have to swear that you would keep secrets of our adventures and pranks." James said, his tone changing into serious mode.

"Just that is it. No swearing on blood stuffs?" Lily asked looking curiously at him.

"No, we are not doing any vampire stuffs here." He replied back seriously.

"You are serious about it?" Lily asked staring at him, she had never seen a serious James Potter.

"I am very serious when it comes to the marauders." James said eyeing her carefully.

"So what am I supposed to do now?'' She asked looking at him surprised.

"You need not do anything, just wait for the ceremony." He said sitting on the empty chair and smiled at her.

The day passed without any eventful incidents not until after she was discharged from the hospital, Lily made her way to the common room after having dinner. Marlene and Alice who entered the common room before her where stunned and had their hands in their mouth, when she entered the common room, she was really surprised to see what the fuss was about.


	6. Chapter 6 : The swearing in ceremony

Chapter Six: The swearing in ceremony.

Lily Evans was surprised to see that the whole common room decorated with red and gold banners representing Gryffindor. In some of the banners, the face of the Marauders were there instead of the lion and in one of the banner, Lily's face was there with a welcome message.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the swearing in ceremony of Lily Evans, please take yours seats. Miss Evans, you are requested to come to the stage." Sirius' voice called her. Seated in the stage were James, Remus and Peter. Sirius was addressing the gathering as Lily made her way to stage and took a seat next to James. The common room was filled with sea of students right from first year to the final year. Somewhere even screaming James' and Sirius' names, sending them flying kisses. The whole scene was like some sporting event.

"I am Sirius Black, co-founder of the Marauders. Let me introduce the people on the stage. First, Mr. James Potter, co-founder of the Marauders followed by Mr. Remus Lupin, the treasure of the Marauders as if we need one." Sirius said as the crowded erupted into laughter. Next we have Mr. Peter Pettigrew, the secretary of the Marauders." Sirius said that with sarcasm in his voice making the crowd erupted into laughter again. Finally we have the newest member and the new Vice President of the Marauders, Miss Lily Evans." Sirius said as the crowd cheered and clapped. "Now, I request Mr. Potter to lead the proceedings and help Miss Evans to take the oath." Sirius said taking his seat as James made to the centre of the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am delighted to be here with you all in this wonderful event. Let me enlighten you some of the facts about the marauders that you haven't heard about before. The Marauders are not just pranksters, we are more than that. We have helped the school management to fight the dark arts since the time it was formed. We, the marauders have a trust in which Mr. Lupin here is the treasurer. We help buy children who are not able to afford school fees, books, pets, brooms etc… And also we run a joke shop in the name of Zonko. The profit of the shop goes to people who are unemployed." James said as the crowded stood up and clapped. Some had been awestruck and a group of girls had tears in their eyes. Lily was dumfounded, she never knew that the marauders were such nice people. She knew deep down the boys were good but she never knew that they were this good. "This is the first time we have conducted such an event, we are very happy and delighted to welcome our newest member. Miss Lily Evans, Ladies and Gentlemen." James continued as Lily stood up and made to the centre of the stage.

At the very moment when Lily was about take the oath, the portrait hole opened and Professor Mcgonngal entered the common room. There was deep silence in the common room as she made her way to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentle- James started to say before he was cut by Mcgonngal. "What is this nonsense, Mr. Potter and Miss Evans?" She asked them as Sirius said. "It is a swearing in ceremony, Minnie." "Language, Mr. Black." She warned him.

"I never expected this from you, Miss Evans." She said to Lily.

"Actually, Min- Sirius opened his mouth but was cut of the look on her face.

"Detention for the five of you. Starting from Monday to Friday. And the rest of you, will serve separate detention with Hagrid, one detention each. Now whatever this nonsense is, I want all of you to stop it and head to bed. I am ashamed of you all." She said looking at Lily before leaving the common room.

Lily didn't say a word as the crowd dispersed without a word. James came near her and whispered into her ear. "Welcome to the Marauders' club." She couldn't help but smile as he headed to the dorms with the rest of the boys.

Lily, along with Marlene and Alice also made her way to the dorms. The girls couldn't stop talking about the event and some of them even cursed Mcgonngal for ruining the event. Lily drifted off to sleep that night with James Potter's smiling flashing before her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7 : Furious Miss Black

**Chapter Seven : Furious Miss Black**

Following Monday evening after the ceremony, Lily and rest of the marauders were cleaning Mcgonngal's office as part of their detention. They were constantly supervised by Mcgonngal despite which Sirius was able to sneak some of her trophies.

In the middle of the detention, Mcgonngal came rushing towards them. "All of you, back to the common room as soon as possible." She said her voice so serious that even Sirius flinched.

"What happened, Professor?" Lily asked frightened.

"There is another report of killing and this time it is a student's parents." She replied to Lily, motioning her to head to the common room.

They nodded to her in agreement and made their way towards the common room in silence. All five of them were thinking about the same thing. Who was it and who did it? They were about to know the answer.

"Look who it is, it is Potter and his stooges. What the hell is the mudblood doing with them?" Avery asked his group of wanna be death eater friends.

"Maybe she is trying to woo Potter." Mulciber replied to me exactly at the same moment he was hit by expelliarmus casted by none other than James Potter.

Before any of the death eaters could respond, they were send flying back by Sirius, Remus and Lily.

''Don't you ever call her a mudblood." James said his wand still pointed towards Mulciber.

"James, he is not worth it." Lily said trying to control a furious James.

"Tell Snivellus that she will never be friends with him again." James muttered angrily pulling Mulciber to his feet. Lily stood in silence as James spoke that words, it was no longer a shock for that she doesn't want to be friends with Severus.

James threw him against the wall and said to his friends. "Come on, let's go." Remaining all four of them followed him.

"Sirius, make a plan. We are gonna attack the slytherins especially these wanna be death eaters." James announced to Sirius.

''Are you nuts?" Remus asked James.

"Nuts? He is brilliant." Sirius said patting James' shoulders to encourage him.

''Sirius, please do not encourage him." Remus said to Sirius

"We have to attack them but we must plan well." The other four couldn't believe it. It was Lily who spoke those words.

''Plan? We need an army for attacking them." Remus piped in.

"We are going to attack a bunch of teenagers, not a country." Sirius fired back.

"Well how many bloody spells do you know, Padfoot?" Remus asked him.

"Well, I know enough to kick your green arse." Sirius replied.

''Guys, stop it. We need to focus on our mission. You can have your old married couple fight anytime." James said standing in between Sirius and Remus as they drew their wands out to fight.

''Remus, I challenge you for a duel after we attack the Slytherins." Padfoot said raising his wand.

"Challenge accepted." Remus replied raising his wand in response.

"Back to the plan, I guess?" Lily asked the four of them.

"I thought we are going back to the common room." Peter piped, they almost forgot he was there. They all turned their heads towards him in surprise.

"Well, Peter is right in a way. We go back to the common room and think about the plan.'' James muttered as they made their way to the common room.

"On a lighter note, who do you think will win the duel. Me or Remus?" Sirius asked them.

"Remus." They all replied in chorus except for Remus.

"What? You think he will beat me?" Sirius asked surprised.

"Padfoot, we know you are good but Remus is better with spells and he has furry little problem if you want to fight with him on a particular day." James whispered the last sentence in Sirius' ear.

''But any other time, I can beat his arse." Sirius said loudly.

"Only time will tell that, my friend." Remus said wrapping his arms around Sirius' shoulders.

''You really are an old married couple." Lily said to everyone's surprise.

"Like you and James are newly married couples." Sirius hit back at her, making Lily blush.

"Padfoot buddy, next time you call us a couple. You will dueling with two persons at the same time." James threatened him making Lily turn redder than before.

"Guys, come down. We couldn't get in trouble if Minnie catches us." Sirius said imitating Lily's voice.

"Sirius." Lily called out placing her wand on his forehead.

"Oh no, Am I in trouble?" Sirius asked in the same tone, fluttering his eyebrows like a little girl.

"Black, I am warning you. If you imitate my voice one more time, your arse is green grass." Lily threatened him.

"What will the little girl do with her…" Sirius didn't even finish his sentence before he was turned into a little girl wearing a muggle school uniform, his hair tied up with ribbons.

James started to laugh, clinching his stomach and falling down. One can clearly see tears in his eyes.

Remus was trying to control his laughter by closing his mouth with his hand but he too had tears in his eyes.

Lily stood there proudly with wand held high in her hand. "Black, you look so pretty."

'Welease me immediately, Evans." He said in a little girl's voice.

"Oh god, Lily. You changed his voice too." Remus said grinning widely.

"Wemus, do something." Sirius said, whining.

"Say Remus and I will help you." Remus said to him.

"Wemus, please." He pleaded.

"Well, you are talking to someone name Wemus and apparently we need to ask Dumbledore about him." James said pinching his cheeks.

"Lily, I am warning you." He threatened her.

"What are you gonna do? Complain to your parents or teachers?" Lily asked him.

"Good luck, Sirius." Remus called out before turning to leave.

"Yeah, take care." James said before leaving.

"Ciao, Miss Black." Lily called out before heading towards the direction where James went off.

Furious Miss Black stood there staring at the empty spot where they stood.


End file.
